


Last Words

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [63]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: When Tayuya starts a battle of comebacks they're both determined to get the last words in .
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Last Words

“You know, you have your entire life ahead of you to be a jerk. Why don’t you just take today off?” Tayuya stuck out her tongue and tried to walk away before he had a chance to reply. It came as a surprise to no one that Shikamaru was able to think faster than that.

“If you’re waiting for me to care about your petty little feelings then I hope you brought snacks because it’s going to take a _long_ time and you know how Choji gets hungry.” He smirked, rocking back on his heels and lifting both eyebrows as though inviting her to take her time finding a good response.

So of course she had to rise to the bait. Maybe it was petty but no way was she letting him get the upper hand on her!

“Big genius with your stupidly oversized head. Everyone says you’re gonna go far some day and you know what, Nara? I hope you _stay_ far. Far from me!” Tayuya was mentally patting herself on the back for thinking so quick on her feet until, once again, her least favorite Nara just had to upstage her. One of these days she was going to just haul back and sock him one right in his smug little face. The detentions would be so worth it.

“Your ass must be pretty jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth.”

“Ew!” Tayuya shrieked. “That’s gross!”

“I mean, I’m no proctologist but I know an asshole when I see one,” Shikamaru kept going mercilessly.

Enraged, she clenched her fists and shouted the first thing that came to mind. “Hey, remember when I asked for your opinion? Me neither!”

The small crowd that had gathered around them laughed and she could hear a few of them mocking her. Admittedly that one had been pretty weak. But she had started this dumb battle and she was damn determined that she would be the one to finish it. This guy got all the highest grades in every class but he couldn’t take insults away from her. That was definitely still her thing!

“No please,” her opponent drawled, “just keep talking. I swear I only yawn when I’m fascinated.” To punctuate his words his jaw stretched wide in a yawn that looked entirely real, unsurprisingly.

“God you are _such_ a dick. You know, girls don’t like that. The only way you’re ever gonna get laid is if you crawl up a chicken’s ass and wait.” That one had Tayuya puffing out her chest with pride. Even the people around her seemed to think it was pretty good, laughing more because they thought she was funny than to mock her.

Her pride came crashing right down when Shikamaru cupped one ear and asked, “Sorry, what was that? I didn’t understand because I don’t speak bullshit.”

Tayuya had only just opened her mouth to retort with what she would later realize was to be a very distasteful comment about the other teen’s parentage when she was saved from social disgrace by the arrival of some teachers, finally cluing in to the fight in the hallways and come to break it up. She let herself be gathered up by Ukon and Sakon, led away before anyone could point any fingers in her direction, but not before looking back to meet her opponent’s narrowed eyes.

One look was all she needed to know that Shikamaru felt the same. This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.


End file.
